List of Astro Boy episodes
The following is a list of episodes of Astro Boy. Original air dates are according to TV.com. Japanese language episode list # "The Birth of Astro Boy" – January 1, 1963 # "Frankenstein" – January 8, 1963 # "Adventure on – Mars" – January 15, 1963 # "Guernica" – January 22, 1963 # "Sphinx" – January 29, 1963 # "Lightning Man" – February 5, 1963 # "Captain Atom" – February 12, 1963 # "Ghost Manufacturing Machine" – February 19, 1963 # "Black Looks" – February 26, 1963 # "The Fool Ivan" – March 5, 1963 # "Time Machine – March 12, 1963 # "Cruciform Island" – March 19, 1963 # "The Eyes of Christ" – March 26, 1963 # "The Artificial Sun" – April 2, 1963 # "Plant People" – April 9, 1963 # "The Vehicle, White Planet" – April 16, 1963 # "Robot Land" – April 23, 1963 # "Gadem" – April 30, 1963 # "Astro Boy vs. Garon" – May 7, 1963 # "Gaseous Beings" – May 14, 1963 # "Satellite R-45" – May 21, 1963 # "Sea Serpent Island" – May 28, 1963 # "The Mutant" – June 4, 1963 # "The Submarine Kingdom" – June 11, 1963 # "The Deep-Underground Tank" – June 18, 1963 # "Atlas" – June 25, 1963 # "Planet Pearl" – July 2, 1963 # "Mad Machine" – July 9, 1963 # "The Memorable Day" – July 16, 1963 # "Fuhrer ZZZ" – July 23, 1963 # "The Black Cosmic Ray" – July 30, 1963 # "Hot Dog Corps" – August 6, 1963 # "Two Magicians" – August 13, 1963 # "Midoro – Marsh" – August 20, 1963 # "The Human Farm" – August 27, 1963 # "The Religion of Pui Pui" – September 3, 1963 # "Uran" – September 10, 1963 # "The Disturbed Small Planet" – September 17, 1963 # "Red Cat" – September 24, 1963 # "Neo Caesar" – October 1, 1963 # "X Bomb" – October 8, 1963 # "The Yellow Horse" – October 15, 1963 # "His Highness Dead Cross" – October 22, 1963 # "The Egyptian Conspirators" – October 29, 1963 # "Cleopatra's Necklace" – November 5, 1963 # "The Robot Spaceship" – November 12, 1963 # "The Cosmic Crab" – November 19, 1963 # "The Tenma Tribe" – November 26, 1963 # "Transparent Giant" – December 3, 1963 # "Astroboy Goes to the West" – December 10, 1963 # "The Little Elephant Pura" – December 17, 1963 # "The Snow Lion" – December 24, 1963 # "Goodbye 1963" – December 31, 1963 # "Duel on the Alps – January 4, 1964 # "Rejuvenating Gas" – January 18, 1964 # "Earth Defense Army" – January 25, 1964 # "Robot School" – February 1, 1964 # "The Thirteen Mysterious Statues of God" – February 8, 1964 # "The Robot Buron X" – February 15, 1964 # "The Demon Bees" – February 22, 1964 # "Space Parasites" – February 29, 1964 # "The Phantom Ship" – March 7, 1964 # "The Artificial Iceberg" – March 14, 1964 # "Count Bat" – March 21, 1964 # "Brave Escapee" – March 28, 1964 # "The Space Viking" – April 4, 1964 # "Heroes of the Night" – April 11, 1964 # "Rebellion of the Dinosaur People" – April 25, 1964 # "The Secret of the Clock Tower" – May 2, 1964 # "Rafflesia" – May 9, 1964 # "The Last Day of Earth" – May 16, 1964 # "7 Days of Drifting in Space" – May 23, 1964 # "Big Titan" – June 6, 1964 # "Earth Expedition" – June 13, 1964 # "Flying City" – June 20, 1964 # "The Monster Machine" – June 27, 1964 # "Cape Town Lullaby" – July 4, 1964 # "The World in Five Hundred Thousand Years" – July 11, 1964 # "Dr Brain" – July 18, 1964 # "Humanoid Bill" – July 25, 1964 # "Dreaming Machine" – August 1, 1964 # "The Robot Olympics" – August 15, 1964 # "The Strange Bird, Garuda" – August 22], 1964 # "The Dolphin Civilization" – August 29, 1964 # "The Demented Beltway" – September 5, 1964 # "The Time Gun" – September 12, 1964 # "Princess Kaguya" – September 19, 1964 # "The Bacteria Corps" – September 26, 1964 # "Gomes' Ghost" – October 3, 1964 # "The Robot Fortress" – October 10, 1964 # "Garon's Counterattack" – October 24, 1964 # "Robot Future" – October 28, 1964 # "Three Robot Knights" – October 31, 1964 # "Confrontation in Space" – November 5, 1964 # "Cobalt" – November 7, 1964 # "Angel in the Alps" – November 14, 1964 # "The Evil Punch Card" – November 21, 1964 # "Zeo's Legacy" – December 12, 1964 # "Little Columbus" – December 19, 1964 # "The Robot House" – December 26, 1964 # "The Unmapped World" – January 2, 1965 # "Queen of the Devils' Place" – January 9, 1965 # "Stairs Leading into Space" – January 16, 1965 # "The Devil's Balloon" – January 23, 1965 # "General Atom" – January 30, 1965 # "The Boy from Outer Space" – February 6, 1965 # "Release of the Earth" – February 13, 1965 # "Saturn Man" – February 20, 1965 # "Phoenix" – February 27, 1965 # "Expedition on Mercury" – March 6, 1965 # "Robot Polymer" – March 13, 1965 # "Samson's Hair" – March 27, 1965 # "Back, the Country without Laughter" – April 3, 1965 # "Metro Monster" – April 10, 1965 # "The Big Runaway Safe" – April 17, 1965 # "The Greatest Robot on Earth (part one)" – April 24, 1965 # "The Greatest Robot on Earth (part two)" – May 1, 1965 # "Robot Grabby" – May 8, 1965 # "The Flying Lens" – May 15, 1965 # "Time Hunter" – May 22, 1965 # "Ganimate" – May 29, 1965 # "The Monster Mantler" – June 5, 1965 # "Captain Dog" – June 19, 1965 # "Parting Gift" – July 3, 1965 # "Find the Bacteria" – July 10, 1965 # "Roboids" – July 17, 1965 # "The Experimental Robot" – July 24, 1965 # "Treasures of the Inca Empire" – July 31, 1965 # "Atom vs. Atom" – August 14, 1965 # "The Storm on – Mars" – August 21, 1965 # "The Moon Champion" – August 28, 1965 # "Prince Louis" – September 4, 1965 # "Revenge After Ten Years" – September 11, 1965 # "Operation Escape" – September 18, 1965 # "The Robot-Dog Backy" – September 25, 1965 # "Inspector Jaguar" – October 2, 1965 # "Little Cooley" – October 9, 1965 # "A Long Day" – October 16, 1965 # "Astro Boy Stolen" – October 23, 1965 # "The King and Atom" – September 30, 1965 # "The Locomotive" – March – Nov, 1965 # "Minya's Star" – November 13, 1965 # "Bird Street Story" – November 20, 1965 # "Lost Friendship" – November 27, 1965 # "Atom in the Deep Sea" – December 4, 1965 # "Report from the Future" – December 11, 1965 # "Mid-air Screen" – December 18, 1965 # "Robio and Robiet" – December 25, 1965 # "The Can Capriccio" – January 1, 1966 # "Miss Magnet" – January 8, 1966 # "Lonely Atom" – January 15, 1966 # "The Robot Bombs" – January 22, 1966 # "The Red Merry-Go-Round" – January 29, 1966 # "Blue Bird Story" – February 5, 1966 # "The Crazed Boundary" – February 12, 1966 # "Robot – Mayor" – February 19, 1966 # "Gypsy's Star" – February 26, 1966 # "Funny Companion" – March 5, 1966 # "Devil and Angel" – March 19, 1966 # "The Golden Flute" – March 26, 1966 # "Dream-selling Aliens" – April 2, 1966 # "Operation Candy" – April 9, 1966 # "Road to Another World" – April 16, 1966 # "The Space Spider" – April 23, 1966 # "A Great Fuss Over Babies" – April 30, 1966 # "The Jewel-Eating Monster" – May 7, 1966 # "Plenty of Balloons" – May 14, 1966 # "The Island That Jumped Up" – May 21, 1966 # "Gift from the Future" – May 28, 1966 # "Two Princesses" – June 4, 1966 # "Kutcher Forever" – June 11, 1966 # "The Herald Brothers" – June 25, 1966 # "Robotty" – July 2, 1966 # "The Great Submarine Canal" – July 9, 1966 # "Robot Wars (part one)" – July 23, 1966 # "Robot Wars (part two)" – July 30, 1966 # "The Gigantic Robot" – August 6, 1966 # "Chi-tan's Nighttime Adventure" – August 20, 1966 # "Blue Horseman (part one)" – 1966 # "Blue Horseman (part two)" – 1966 # "Ghost Manufacturing Machine" – September 10, 1966 # "Demented Cobalt" – September 24, 1966 # "Japanese People from Space" – October 1, 1966 # "Time War" – October 8, 1966 # "Star of Africa" – October 22, 1966 # "Monsters Come out at Night" – October 29, 1966 # "Baily's Legend" – November 5, 1966 # "Tengu of Kurama – November 19, 1966 # "Confusion at the Shooting Studio" – November 26, 1966 # "Miracle of Mesopotamia" – December 3, 1966 # "Wandering Roppi" – November 17, 1966 # "Medussa's Mansion" – December 24, 1966 # "The Greatest Adventure on Earth" – December 31, 1966 English language episode list 1. Birth of Astro Boy– : The story takes place in Metro City (circa 2000 A.D.). Young Aster Boytonn (the son of Dr. Boytonn) ends up dying in a hideous car crash. His father is left grief-stricken, but he plans on resolving his loss by creating a robot that looks like his son. Though the rest of the Ministry of Science is unsure of this plan (some thinking he's gone mad), they go along with it. Over the next year, his creation is assembled and named "Astro Boy". The next morning, Astro begins to adjust to life with Dr. Boytonn. After some time, it becomes clear that Astro isn't a human child, and won't grow like regular children. Because of this, his father sells him to Mr. Cacciatore, the cruel ringmaster of a robot circus. At the circus, Astro is forced to fight against Z.O.G, a giant robot, in a duel where one robot will die. During the fight, Dr. Elefun steps into the ring to protest the fight. Cacciatore, however, shows that his robot licenses say that there's nothing wrong with robots fighting each other. Astro fights valiantly, and discovers two of his 7 abilities: super strength and flight. Using these abilities, he is able to defeat Z.O.G, but he refuses to kill Z.O.G. Later that night, Cacciatore demands to know why Astro refused to kill Z.O.G, and ends up punishing him by cutting off his power supply from any recharges. Dr. Elefun comes to talk Cacciatore into giving Astro back, but he refuses to negotiate. Meanwhile, Astro finds a large heap of robots that Cacciatore plans to sell as scrap metal. He learns from the Captain of the Tin Brigade that everyone is in the pile because they no longer please people. Astro then decides to share his energy with the robots. Some time later, the robot circus is ready for its next performance. The opening act features Sparky, a robot cannonball, who Cacciatore has jump through high voltage charges. Unfortunately, Sparky goes out of control and ends up exploding, causing the whole circus tent to begin to collapse. Despite a lack of power, Astro leads the robots he restored in a rescue mission. The robots quickly find and rescue everyone, save for Cacciatore. Astro re-enters the building to save him, and discovers his 3rd ability: super hearing. Using his new skill, he saves Cacciatore from certain death. Later, at a local hospital, Astro is liberated from Cacciatore when Dr. Elefun shows that robots are finally free from slavery. Having been beaten, Cacciatore cries in defeat as Dr. Elefun and Astro leave. 2. Frankenstein (English Title: Colosso)– : The story begins in a robot factory. After an explanation as to how robots now begin to outnumber humans, the factory boss decides that "robots will make robots" to make up for the worker shortage. Meanwhile, Astro Boy longs to have a mother and father to call his own. Deciding to chat with Dr. Elefun, Astro has his parents custom-made at the Institute of Science. Later that evening, an experimental robot named Colosso (Frankenstein in the Japanese version) goes haywire and escapes after causing immense collateral damage and several worker casualties. Astro happens across the horrid mess and figures out that, due to being incomplete, Colosso will listen to the first person he hears. Later that night, Colosso runs into a trio of gangsters having trouble cracking open a safe. He soon becomes the (unknowing) slave of Munk (a skinny, quiet mobster), who has Colosso (who is nicknamed "Big Boy" by the mobsters) break into the safe for them. Back at their hideout, the Big Boss welcomes Colosso into the gang as their newest addition. Their next heist occurs at a local ballet performance, where the mobsters plan to steal the gems that belong to a wealthy patron of the ballet. After the show ends, the patron goes to give a present to the ballerina. Colosso, however, interrupts the meeting and causes an explosion of mass hysteria. Colosso accidentally grabs the present for the ballerina, which was an oil can. Astro, despite being blamed by Inspector Gumshoe for the crime, decides to investigate the robberies. Later, at a local musuem, Astro finds Munk (disguised as a guard) and Colosso (disguised as the Thinker) stealing several jewels. Astro is once again blamed by Inspector Gumshoe and he is blamed by Munk (who said Astro was the thief). Back at their hideout, the mobsters get shares of the loot. The Big Boss decides to take the big pieces and gives only fractions of one diamond to the other mobsters (who take them so they aren't shot like their friend). At Astro's trial, Astro is saved by Dr. Elefun, who points out that Colosso is still on the loose. Later, Dr. Elefun devises a plan to capture Colosso. Going on a cruise ship with a diamond in a bag (really a pile of rocks), Dr. Elefun is soon attacked by Colosso, and Astro comes to save Dr. Elefun. The battle on the ship causes serious damage to the ship's hull, which culminates with Astro dropping Colosso from a precarious height. Colosso survives the fall, but passes out in a nearby lighthouse. Astro heads there and meets Munk, who reveals everything about the Big Boss' plan and gives up being a mobster. A scientist comes to fix Colosso, but the mobsters soon find Astro. Astro quickly defeats the Big Boss and his minions, and they are presumably arrested. Astro is rewarded for his heroism with his recently completed parents. Colosso is repaired and sent on his mission to work at an outpost in outer space, and Astro and Munk bid him a fond farewell. 3. Expedition to Mars– 4. The Sphinx– 5. Cross Island– 6. Grass Boy– 7. Zero, the Invisible Robot– 8. The Silver Comet – 9. Hullabaloo Land - 10. The Spirit Machine – 11. Strange Voyage – 12. The Artificial Sun – 13. Deep Freeze – 14. (Geurnica) One Million Mammoth Snails – 15. Gangor – 16. Secret Agent 3-Z – 17. The Haunted Ship – 18. The Time Machine – 19. The Cosmic Giant – 20. Toxor, the Mist Man – 21. Satellite R-45 – 22. Sea Serpent Isle – 23. The Deadly Flies – 24. Kingdom of the Sea – 25. The Strange Birthday Present – 26. Don Tay's Infernal Machine – 27. Pearl People – 28. The Wacky Machine – 29. Memory Day – 30. The Super Duper Robot – 31. Mysterious Cosmic Rays – 32. The Moon Monsters – 33. The Three Magicians – 34. The Beast from 20 Fathoms – 35. Planet X – 36. Elixir of Life – 37. Astro Goes to School – 38. The Mysterious Cat – 39. The Asteroid Menace – 40. The Abominable Snowman – 41. Deadline to Danger – 42.Isle of Mystery – 43. Ditto – 44. Cleopatra Part 1: Heart of Cleopatra – 45. Cleopatra Part 2: Return of Cleopatra – 46. The Phantom Spaceship – 47. The Gigantic Space Crab – 48. The Great Space Horse – 49. 3 D Tee Vee – 50. Westward HA! – 52. Jimbo the Great – 53. Snow Lion – 54. The Man-Made Iceburg – 55. Vampire Vale – 56. The Terrible Tidal Wave – 57. The Viking King (AKA Vikings) – 58. The Devil Doll – 59. Dinosaur Dilemma – 60. The Clock Tower Mystery – 61. The Flower Monster – 62. Attack from Space – 63. Shipwrecked in Space – 64. BIG TITAN! – 65. Mission to the Middle of the World – 66. Inca Gold Fever – 67. Monster Machine – 68. Hooligan Whodunit – 69. Funnel to the Future – 70. A Mighty Minute – 71. The Dream Machine – 72. The Robot Olympics – 73. Dunder, Bird of Doom – 74. Dolphins in Distress – 75. The Mad Beltway – 76. The Terrible Time Gun – 77. The Space Princess – 78. Mighty Microbe Army – 79. Horrible King Horrid – 80. Mystery of Amless Dam – 81. Galon from Galaxy – 82. The Three Robotiers – 83. Angel in the Alps – 84. Brother Jetto – 85. Magic Punch Card – 86. The Great Rocket Robbery – 87. Contest in Space – 88. Gift of Zeo – 89. Deep Deep Secret – 90. A Wonderful XMAS Present – 91. Uncharted World – 92. Jungle Mystery – 93. The Terrible Spacemen – 94. The Mighty Mite from Ursa Minor – 95. General Astro – 96. Mystery of the Metal Men – 97. Phoenix Bird – 98. Super Human Beings – 99. Menace from Mercury – 100. Planet 13 – 101. Dangerous Mission – 102. Prisoners in Space – 103. World's Greatest Adventure – 104. Double Trouble – Deleted scenes The following deleted scenes were not shown on TV in the USA, but only on DVD. Episode 1 – When Dr. Elefun tells Caccitore that lots of things happened while he was sleeping, the doctor briefly turns on the TV, which displays speeches from all over the world. Episode 2 – After Astro Boy arrives on a ship, Colosso begins to battle him using torture weapons in his eyes. Episode 4 – When Ali Baba suspects that Astro Boy has 1000x hearing, he breaks the fourth wall by telling the viewers to mute the volume of the TV. After the conversation, Ali Baba's men hold a sign saying "You can turn the volume back on." The TV breaks down, and Ali Baba's men act embarrassed, saying "Get a better TV, will you?!" References Category:Astro Boy Astro Boy es:Anexo:Episodios de Astroboy